Harvest Moon Haikus
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: Just a random series of haikus about various Harvest Moon characters from all games, mostly the bachelors and bachelorettes.
1. Elli

**Elli**

Sweet, kind, and patient,

It's no wonder she's a nurse,

Her heart's always big.

A caring sister,

Beloved by her family,

An honest daughter.

But she is still firm,

When her young brother's mischief,

Can get out of hand.

A plain, simple beauty,

Warm and gentle, a sweetheart,

A wonderful girl.


	2. Mary

**Mary**

Her head in the clouds

Dreams full of life and fantasy

Whimsical, merry.

Books and libraries,

Are her great sanctuary,

Where fantasy rules.

A kindly young girl

Bespectacled and charming,

Often lost in thought.

Too bad she hates dogs.

She's good at the piano.

Music fills the air.

A bookworm indeed.

Kind, sweet, and very polite.

She's my kind of girl!


	3. Renee

**Renee**

A simple young lass,

Living a rich, simple life.

Among animals.

Cows, chickens, horses.

Sheep, suffolks, and rabbits, too!

She loves all of them.

Carefree and caring,

A shoulder you can cry on,

Always a good friend.

Her cooking is great,

Unlike a certain waitress

Don't tell Maya that!

She loves strawberries,

Going fishing with Toby,

But can be spacey.

She doesn't mind, though.

All animals are her friends.

Who wouldn't like her!


	4. Vaughn

**Vaughn**

Mysterious man,

Silver hair and piercing eyes,

Cool and collected.

He's always alone,

Except with the animals,

He hardly smiles.

All about business.

Doesn't care for people much.

Don't give him carrots!

Don't get in his way.

He doesn't like his hard work,

Getting all messed up.

Why like him again?

He hates everybody, right?

So what's the big deal?


	5. Hiro

**Hiro**

Happy and cheerful,

Though a bit clumsy at times,

Hiro's always there.

His one greatest dream,

Is to be a great doctor.

Do your best, Hiro!

Caring and driven,

Determined to help others,

Just like his father.

He's a great cook too,

Always making recipes,

Who says men can't cook?

Mistakes can happen,

Even great doctors make them.

Hiro's not naive.

But he will work hard.

Every day, it's not easy.

That's a doctor's life.

A sweet young doctor,

Who can cook great and loves tea,

And he's so cute, too!

Those rainbow socks, though!

Tall, striped, and multicolored!

They're way too flashy!


	6. Yuzuki

**Yuzuki**

Teal hair and soft eyes,

Unmatched beauty, like flowers,

A sight for sore eyes.

A skilled young craftsman

Making metal hair pieces

His chosen career.

A heart full of life,

Even with a frail body,

Brimming with pure joy.

Sick all of his life

Medicine and hospitals

Were just his normal.

Parents spurning him,

Grandparents taking him in,

Not a rosy start.

But Yuzuki pushed,

Persevered and moved forward,

Never giving up.

Now, he is happy.

Watching seasons change, always,

And flowers blooming.


	7. Kasumi

**Kasumi**

A refined beauty

Raven hair and soft, dark eyes

Distant yet cordial.

Teaching young pupils

Practicing naginata

Writing poetry.

Waka and haikus,

Yes, even calligraphy

Very good talents.

She's full of spirit

Don't assume she's delicate

Strong like a flower.

Kind, affectionate,

She loves children and teaching

Her greatest passion.

But she can't stand men.

She doesn't hate them, really.

She's afraid of them.

Blame her dad for that.

He never treated her right.

He was just a jerk.

Still, like a flower,

She blossoms under the sun

Strong and unyielding.


	8. Elise

**Elise**

Rich, privileged, well-off

Flaunting her enormous wealth

For all who would see.

Expensive dresses.

Adorning ornate jewelry.

All fine luxuries.

Not the nicest girl.

Petty, mean, selfish, and vain.

What a spoiled brat.

Well, that's partly true.

The truth is, her pettiness

Is just a facade.

She hides her sorrow,

Behind a beautiful mask.

Even masks wear down.

An unloving dad,

Favoring her big sister,

Over his youngest.

She worked very hard,

To win her stern father's love,

But it was futile.


	9. Wayne

**Wayne**

Dutiful mailman  
Golden curls and bright blue eyes,  
He's a real looker!

Charming and friendly,  
The girls are dead gone for him,  
Yearning for his love.

His dashing good looks,  
His suave personality,  
Are every girl's dream!

But Wayne's more than that.  
He's not a shallow young man.  
Merely looks and words.

Loves doing his work,  
Eats crackers with fresh milk,  
Looking at the stars.

He got that from Dad.  
Grandpa told him to always,  
Be kind to women.

Traveling all over,  
Wayne often felt real lonely.  
Those were days gone by.

But he's not alone.  
Everyone here in Westown,  
Is always with him.

But seriously,  
If only all those wild girls,  
Would stop hounding him!

Wait, as a child,  
People thought he was a girl?  
How does that happen?


	10. Cliff

**Cliff**

Forever alone,  
Walking the earth quietly,  
For that is his way.

Memories of snow,  
Haunt his nightmares every day,  
Inescapable.

Hardworking and kind,  
Always troubled by his past,  
But a true, blue friend.

Living off the land,  
Working to make his own way,  
Never a bother.

But he does not know,  
How other people see him,  
They see what he won't.

Warm, patient, and kind.  
A near perfect gentleman.  
A friend to all.

If only he'd see,  
Just how wonderful he is,  
Everyone else does.


	11. Popuri

**Popuri**

Curly bright pink hair,  
Deep red eyes, bright, innocent,  
Her name's Popuri.

Yes, that's her real name.  
No, I don't know why either.  
But she doesn't mind.

She lives with chickens,  
Helping to care for them,  
And her ailing mom.

But she does want more,  
Out of her slow, boring life.  
She wants excitement.

Kai is her best friend.  
Though her big brother hates him.  
She doesn't know why.

Dutiful daughter  
Sweet, cute, cheery, merry,  
A pretty lady.


	12. Kamil

**Kamil**

A soft, caring heart,  
Open to all living things,  
Plants and animals.

His floral passions,  
And his love of all flowers,  
Bloom in profusion

Kamil is gentle,  
Though reticent with people,  
He averts their gaze.

Light, long, golden hair,  
Hazel eyes, soft, green like grass,  
A cat by his side.

He just loves flowers,  
Salvias, delphiniums,  
Roses and much more!

Perfect gentleman,  
A loyal friend, to all things.  
What more could you want?


End file.
